Many businesses have dedicated telecommunication systems that enable computers, telephones, facsimile machines and the like to communicate with each other through a private network and with remote locations via a communications service provider. In most buildings, the dedicated communications system is hard wired using telecommunication cables that contain conductive wires. In such hard wired systems, dedicated wires are coupled to individual service ports throughout the building. Conventionally, the wires from the dedicated service ports extend through the walls of the building to a communications closet or closets. The communications lines from the interface hub of a main frame computer or network and the telecommunication lines from external telecommunication service providers may also terminate within a communications closet. The communications line may comprise, for example, a communications cable or patch cord that contains four twisted pairs of conductors.
A patching system is typically used to interconnect the various telecommunication lines within a communications closet. In a communications patching system, the telecommunication lines are terminated within a communications closet or room in an organized manner. The organized terminations of the various lines are provided via the structure of the communications closet. One or more mounting frames having one or more racks of patch panels and other equipment are typically located in a communications closet.
Mounting frames within communications closets may include doors for controlling access to the equipment therewithin. Monitoring the opening and closing of communications equipment doors is useful in determining whether the security of the communications equipment has been violated or compromised.